


Stray Kids Alternative Universe

by Hyunjinscft



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Help, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I have no imagination but im still writing this, M/M, Other, Stray kids alternative universe, This fic sucks, Updating sometimes, Why Did I Write This?, i am blessed, i am trying, i hate myself when i wrote this, i have no idea how to do this, its not that great, listening to 3 racha rn, stan 3racha, stray kids alternate universe, stray kids live their normal lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-03 19:35:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15825534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyunjinscft/pseuds/Hyunjinscft
Summary: au where skz never chose the idol life and sticked with their normal lives. Chan and Felix never left Australia, Jisung still in Malaysia and Everyone is in highschool and college,,,  Each chapter is all about how the members life is going and how they feel like something is missing in their livesPlot idea got from twt @felixhan





	1. How this goes

**Author's Note:**

> I am trying heheeee

Soooo how im gonna do this ill write a chapter for each member so total of 9 chapters and im gonna make a chapter 10 and more where they meet aka chan and felix are moving to korea, 3racha is made and then more members join jyp entertaiment.and then happens the survival show and that im not gonna write bc that hurted

Sooo  
Chan and woojin go to gollege  
And rest are on highschool


	2. Chan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan is in gollege

Gollege life

 

Chan really wasnt ready for it and was not waiting for it happily. Gollege was appereantly a scary place. Few people that chan knows from there told him about their experience and lets just say they were really exerrating it. 

 

Countless nights of studying for tests and pushing myself to go to school early in the morning and trying to survive classes and got very little sleep as if he wasnt getting too little sleep usually but now it was going to get much worse and i knew that it was not going to go very well and yet here i am pushing myself to a very edge of studying lets just say that was going to be a problem.  He wasnt the best person at studying at tests or just studying. I could just stare the book for 5 minutes and say im done.

 

This is appereantly a very important part of life wich depends where im going next and if im good enough for the society. Thats what my parents always told me. They want me to have a succesfull career wich i am not that interested. Atleast what theyre suggestin for my career

 

My Dad insisted me the most and beatme up regularly when i didnt behave mom didmt stop him because she was also scared what he could do. Dad sometimes even yelled at her what kind of child she had given to him. A trouble maker. 

 

I felt empty. Going to classes every morning and after schools over i have to do my homework and what was the worse part of the day. My parents especially dad watched over me. Mom usually was worried about me and brought snacks so that i would eat.   
I really couldnt go out with friends because i need to study like that would happen. Even if i had one bad result they would cut me out of my friends and put le back to room. I felt so bad to turn down my friends wich i care about and eventually we became drifting more and more apart.

 

One day i decided to go out even tough my dad would probably yell and hit me if i went out without his permission wich he would give. But i needed to let go out of my toughts. About school, my parents. I had too much going on in my head that it started hurting. Sometimes i took pills that my mom had hidden so that father wont see them but i accidentally found them. She didnt notice that i took them and those really helped to get trough with my toughts. But i couldnt take those all the time from my mom so i started getting them on my own money when i got a job woth a little shop around my neighborhood. 

 

Those were the only thing that could help me out from this world. All this stress would just be gone. That what i wanted. To all of it to be gone and never comeback

 

One time i took little too much and  and in the end it got my mood much worse. So i skipped the school day because it hurted. Everything hurted. Amd then my father called my why wasnt i at school even tough i should be there. He really wouldnt shut up how i need to be active on school stuff and be active on classes. I snapped yelling trough my phone how sick and tired i was about this. He only cared about school. What about me? It wasnt me to yell at people so i probably schocked my fathee because the call got cut off

Two hours went sleeping on the couch when i was too lazy to move to my own bed and then the door suddenly opened and my mom showed up. I wonder if shes angry at me not being in school and came to nag about it. But when i saw her eyes they were red like she was crying. 

 

Suddenly she was on her knees next to me amd saying sorry. Sorry how she didnt notice me being tired at this. Sorry how she didnt stop my father from hitting and pushing me making me study all day and night. Saying how sorry she was at my well being and i take that she knows about the pills ive been taking for awhile now. She was sorry for making me do this. Sorry how she didnt fight back to my father. Sorry how she was being such a terrible mom to her own son. I walked to my mom and hugged her. I mean they tried for me to have a good life but the method was wrong and didnt work. 

 

My father later decided that he wanted a divorce and they got kt and me and my mom wouldnt be happier about it. We were going to live our lives away from his. 

 

Few days later my mom asked me to move with her to korea where she got a better job offer.  Or i could stay here too if i wanted but there really wasnt something to stay for so i decided to come with her to korea

 

We had a few hour flight to korea and all our stuff was delivered to oure places. I got my own little home wich wasnt far away from my mother but im still glad that i got it. And if i ever missed my mol i could just waln over to her. 

 

Gollege was stressfull as always but right now i had much bigger problem. I wasnt fluent in korean so i basicaly missed half of the things professor was teaching to us. But still i tried taking down notes and study somehow and mosy important was to get to know other people i wanted to have few frienda i can trust. 

 

I get to know my classmates but there was this one person. Kim woojin. He was really nice and had a great personality amd the aura around him is really friendly and always takes care of others. Many people come him for advice or if they have problems and i can understand why he really listens to you. Amd evem tough many people ask him for help he doesnt get tored of it. Ive told him about my problems and he really has helped me trough it. And we have been hanging out a lot. 

 

My life really was getting better. I also autioned to jyp entertaiment even tough i wasnt that good at rapping or singing but still i barely made it. I still go school but trough internet when im going trough training wich takes lot of my time practising my singing, dancing and rapping.  And ive also have been trying to write down lyrics everytime i fell down or the times are just hard and eventually got interested in producing music too. So im currently learning that and yeah sure there are times that are hard but i would never change what i have now to a normal life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKIEEE HERES THE FIRST CHAPTERRR.  LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THIS AND NEXT CHAPTERS ARE GOING TO GO LIKE - >WOOJIN, JISUNG AND CHANGBIN - > REST   
> My twitter @hyunjinscft   
> Instagram @hyunjinscft


	3. woojin pov ideas?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not an actual chapter

ughhh so anyone have any ideas for woojin pov??? ive been trying to find something to write about but im not sureeeee.... ill probably make woojin poor and selfless person. if you have better ideas feel free to recommend


	4. Woojin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG LOOK WHO POSTED FINALLY A CHAPTER AFTER LIKE TWO WEEKS WOOP WOOP.  
> and yeahh ill try to update more heheee~  
> Hope you guys like this and if ya wanna talk to meh  
> My ig @hyunjinscft  
> Twitter @/poutyseungmins
> 
> (NOT REREAD SO MAY CONTAIN MISTAKES)

                 Selfless

Words weren't ever needed with him. Woojin always was always happy and satisfied about what was given to him. He didnt complain if he got used clothes or books and took them happily like a child got a chistmas present wich was cute how he smiled while receiving them "Are these really for me? " he asked multiple times so that he wasnt dreaming he couldnt believe it. I was getting used to people giving me things wich also bothered me i didnt want them to use their money or give their old things to me because do i really deserve them.? 

Regardless of these toughts he also tought how

He was grateful that he got them. Books especially were expensive during gollege so it was better to get used books rather than buy new ones

His family was pretty poor. They barely can keep their apartment if my parents wouldnt have been overworking themself to keep this house. They usually came back after a tiresome day at work and went to straight bed not giving attention to me. Usually they just looked me in the eyes and nodded and went upstairs. They just check if im present but im fine with that i dont have anything to talk about. 

Sometimes times were really hard for us but we survived. Ive learn to appreciate everyone and everything and not complain about things that way things went differently. He didnt want to be a burden and stayed quiet nodding along

Even tough things werent always that good inside his familu he still managed to have some positivity left. It was öike a little sparkle woch lights up inside him. 

Woojin had something that he was the most grateful of and thats his singing. 

Woojin loves to sing. He really does. He likes to sing ballad and slow songs alone that calms him down even on the darkest days he would go out look to the sky and sing a bits of pieces of songs

Hes dream is to become a singer. He wanted to be a singer who inspires others to go with their dreams and never give up on them. but usually you need to train and to train you need money ofcourse wich they didnt have enough.

So he gave up on that. He gave up on his happiness for other people to be happy. Irony he wanted people to not give up on their dreams ans there he was. Not even trying to make an effort. Would it really be worth it? 

It alway went like that... 

Sure as if giving up on his dreams werent enough. Gollege has started.

Woojin wouldnt say he was smart but he did get decent grades. He really tried to keep up on them and classes too. Running tro7gh the hallways between the classes.

There was one thing that Woojin could do the best in the entire class

That was listening and giving advice

Trust me many people go to woojin for advice.

He doesnt judge other people stories and listens to them and gives out a hig whenever you need it. Hes like a big soft bear thta you can trust probably with your entire life.

Woojin listened always to their concers and he didnt mind it all. He gave out a really good advice of he could say that.

But therw was times where he envied other people.

They had someone to talk about things. When theyre feeling bad amd they can let their feelings around them.

Woojin really envied that.

He had nobody...

Nobody that he can talk to.

Even tough he was pretty "popular" he barely had any friends.

That was until one day they were in class and gray headed boy entered the classroom.

Woojin immediatly laid his eyes on him and later learned that his name was Bang chan.

They became quickly friends. Chan sit next to woojin on the classes they shared together so they became pretty close with each other.

One time we were talkimf to each other and i found out about chans passion to make music. He wanted to make music that people can enjoy and be happy.

I loved his dream. He told me how hes gpimg to try comvince his parents to let him do music. He really was determined about what he really wanted with his life.

That day chan also learned my dream go be a singer but i also told him that it was not goimg to happend.

He was the first perso  to listen hat i wamted and my worries how my parents do almost nothing but work, i need go get grades to get a gold job and from there get money and how he quitted for the sake of the family

Chan really listened well for the first time woojin felt happy to talk someone about his worries

Chan did understood when i said for the sake of the family but he asked if ive ever dine something for me. Something that made me happy.

I had to think for a while then i shook my head. Everything ive done was for the sake of the family

Family....

I do everything for them and they still think low of me. Not caring about me while im giving my everything to this family. 

My dream

Chan wanted to audition for a company called "Jyp entertaiment" and ofcourse i know it day6, got7, twice, wonder girls and many other artists were there.

He asked if i wamted to audition with him i appreaciated the gesture but even if i made the cut why would they want me to be in the company.

I went to the audition all because of chan. I dont know why he does so much for me. Actually ypi cpidlnt comsider it lots by being my friend, listening to me and making me try to audition to jyo but i was thankful.

My turn was after chan and three other kids that there were.

I am very nervous about this. This is the first thing i really want to do and im afraid i wont do well.

When my name was called and they asked me to intoduce myself to them when i did it i could feel my voice cracking a little. They saw how nervous i was amd gave me a smile to relax and to do what i love. 

Singing.

I sang a song and when i came back chang gsve a thumbs up. I think it went well atleast thats what i think im not sure what they tought of that.

They gave us a permission to go home and told us thst they will contact us later on.

Two weeks went by both me and chan waiting to get any news and suddenly our phones light up.

A message from the company. They toon their phones out and read the messages.

The both got in.

While both of them were happy woojin realused he needed to tell his parents.

*Later that night*

Woojin waited in the living room for his oarents to come home. He heard the door unlock and both of his parents were home now. They were walking to upstairs i shouted at yhem to stop. I wasnt sure why i shouted. Was it because i was nervous? Probably. But i got their attention to me. They looked at me shocked. I have never shouted at then before so they probably tought that i wanted to say something serious judging from my face too.

They sit down to the couch besides me. I wanted to runaway but i needes to tell them so i started talking.

I told them that i got accepted g a company. Their faces were shocked but they gave me a smile. I told them how much i have wanted to become a sobgwr and how this is the thing i really doing. 

They said how proud of me ther were. I looked at them with a confused face.

They were happy that i finally found something to do with my life that i was hapoy about it. They were gping to support me with my dreams. I started tearing up by these words. I feel for the first time like i can do it and i can me selfish with this.


	5. Next chaptet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunjin pov??

Heads up ill probably be doing a hyunjin pov today or tomorrow i got inspired to write how hyunjin wanted to overcome the things when people call him only the visual~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ig @hyunjinscft  
> Twt @poutyseungmins


End file.
